The Beginning Of Things
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: This story starts nine years ago, back when Catherine was first saved by Vincent that night her mom got shot. Little does Catherine Chandler know how much her life is going to change.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning Of Things**

**E. B. Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB! :'( CW Does!**

* * *

**Catherine**

I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. I'm terrified, that much is true, but my fear didn't come from the beast, or man whatever he is that saved me, it came from those men who are now being ripped apart, the men that had killed my mother and now for some reason I couldn't understand, wanted to kill me as well.

I start trying to get up, even though my bones ached and head hurt from my fall, I needed to see the man or beast that saved me. It's strange, really, it's like I felt this connection towards him and I wondered if he felt it too. He must've felt it because he turned around and I could feel his eyes staring right into my own eyes. Before I could say anything to him, he started taking off at a run.

"Wait!" I yelled my voice is somewhat dry, and I swallowed, clearing my throat before yelling again. "Wait! Please wait!" I got up as quickly as I could from my position on the ground. I'm too late, I thought, he's probably long gone and soon I felt things spinning and the next thing I knew, everything turned black.

**Vincent**

"Whoa, take it easy there, you had quite a fall…" I said softly, not wanting to frighten her. I had heard her moments ago, yelling and telling me to wait, and the next thing I heard was her falling to the ground. I probably would've kept running, knowing that she'd be better of not knowing of my existence, but I had no choice but to turn back and help her. I didn't want to leave her lying there alone. Who knows what else would happen to her if I left her back there?

"Where…where am I?"

"We're still in the woods…" I replied. She tried to get up and I helped her into a sitting position and she leaned her back against the tree, wincing a little as she did so.

"Thank you…" She mumbled as she gave me a small smile and I swear it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw.

"You're welcome…"

"How, how did you…" I shake my head.

"It's a long story…"

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone…" She said gently and somehow I knew she wouldn't but, there would be another time for that, for now we needed to go some place safe. I knew there are men out there looking for not only her, but me as well. It wasn't safe.

"There will be another time for that, but we need to go somewhere safe…" She nods her head, not even questioning me about it and she slowly starts to get up, but I stop her from doing so. She looked up at me, confusion written all over her face.

"I thought you said…"

"I did, but I think for your safety and the fact that I can get us to a safer place a lot quicker if I carried you in my arms." I said the last few words somewhat hesitantly.

"Okay." She said surprising me. I squat down and wrap my arms around her, picking her up gently. She's feather light in my hands as I held her close to my body.

"Don't be frightened…" I whispered to her. She reached her hand up to cup the side of my face in her hand and gently caressed it.

"I'm not afraid of you…" She said as she left her hand fall from my face and I couldn't help but think she might be after this, as I took off at full speed into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I hope you will hit that review box button and tell me your opinions and thoughts as to rather or not I should continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got a lot of reviews for chapter one. I decided to post up another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

**Vincent**

"JT! Are you in there! I said after knocking on the door to my old roommate's and best friend's apartment since childhood. I continued to hold the girl in my arms, not wanting to put her down as she had somehow managed to fall asleep in my arms while I was running through the woods. I couldn't help but keep on looking over my shoulders, making sure that we weren't being followed.

Not knowing where else to go, I went to my old neighborhood, hoping that my best friend would still be living here and alone, I couldn't risk the chance of anyone seeing me. It's bad enough that I'm involving JT in this mess that I'm in, but I could think of nowhere else to go, no one else of who I could trust above anyone else, including my family and fiancé.

I couldn't exactly go home and put my family in danger, especially Alex. By now they probably would've gotten the news that they're son is dead. Hell, they probably already had my funeral already.

Yes, I decided, it's better this way, better for Alex Salter, and my family knowing that I'm dead and them knowing that will put them out of harms way. I knock again on the door again, this time a little louder, hoping that JT would answer that is if he still lives here.

I didn't have to wait long after that last knock before I heard the latches from the locks on the inside slide back and the door opened. I'll never forget JT's shocked expression on his face, and I'm actually surprised he didn't faint from seeing me.

"V…V…Vincent…no…please tell me I'm dreaming, hallucinating…it can't be…you're dead…I…I went to your funeral…" JT stuttered. I felt the girl I have in my arms move a little and her eyes opened as she looked up at me.

"Where…where are we…?"

"Someplace safe…" I whispered to her and her eyelids closed again. It's amazing how much trust she has in me, when she doesn't even know me at all. I then look back up at JT, who hasn't moved since he opened the door, he's probably still in shock, and I couldn't really blame him.

"JT, can um, is it alright if I come in?" JT nods his head after he blinks a few times, and he then pushes back the door with his hand, so I can continue holding the girl in my arms of which I still have yet to learn of her name.

"Yes, yes of course…" JT said. "I have to be dreaming…" He said I think more to him self than to me. I walked inside JT's apartment, still holding the girl in my arms.

I then walked over to the couch and laid her down gently. She curled up on the couch and continued sleeping, not making a sound. I took off my jacket and placed it over her shoulders to keep her warm. She went through so much tonight, having to see her mom died right before her eyes, not being able to do anything about it. She could have died to, if I had arrived seconds later, but I didn't let myself think about that. She's alive because of me.

"V…what's…going on…everyone thinks your dead, your parents…they're devastated, and Alex…. oh god Alex, V she's…" After making sure the girl I saved tonight is comfortable I turn to look up at my best friend.

"They can't know I'm alive…It's dangerous for me to even come here tonight…"

"V…what's going on? What happened? Why does everyone have to think that you're dead? And why is there a girl I don't even know sleeping on my couch?"

"JT calm down, you're give yourself a heart attack…"

"If I have one, it's because it's your fault…"

"Look I'm sorry man, but you can't let anyone know I'm alive. They'll safer knowing I'm dead. I'm sorry for involving you, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

"What about the girl?" I looked back at her to see her still sound asleep on the couch, before glancing back at JT.

"I saved her."

"Whoa…What?"

"Look, JT I know I have a lot of explaining to do…"

"No kidding man. I mean only a few minutes ago I was mourning your death…now it's like you're back from the dead…" I frown slightly at JT.

"I never died JT, but it was best that everyone believed I was dead. I'll explain things to you, answer questions that I can, but no one else can know about me, or what I tell you tonight. If you want nothing to do with it, with me, I can understand if you don't want me in your life JT, I'll just…"

"Oh no V, you're not getting away from me that easy, look whatever kind of trouble you are in, I'll help you in what ever way I can…"

"I haven't even fully explained…"

"It doesn't matter V. You would've done the same thing for me. But I first want to know why you showed up with a girl in your arms, on my doorstep that isn't your fiancé, Alex Salter…" I don't reply to JT right away, cause I wanted to go over and check to make sure the girl I saved to night is still sleeping soundly on JT's couch. I look down on her and notice a few cuts one on her head that I'll have to clean later, but at least the bleeding has stopped. I'll have to check for other injuries as well. After making sure she is okay, I walk over to the kitchen table and took a seat on one of the chairs. JT sat across from me and didn't say anything, indicating for me to go ahead.

"It's a long story…" JT shakes his head and said.

"I have all night V…" Well here goes nothing, I thought.

"I heard gun shots in the woods…I was too late to save her mother, but I managed to get there in time to save her…the men that were hunting her mom and her, are also men that are after me…" I started off telling JT that small piece of information, letting it sink in, before continuing on with my story…

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I continue it? **

**Hope you guys follow me on twitter: ebcameron89 I tend to post when I have stories updated on there. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe the reviews I got for this story! Thank you so much! Here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

**JT**

When Vincent first appeared on my doorstep only a few minutes ago, I couldn't believe my eyes, for there stood my best friend that I only days ago had heard he died, that he had been killed. However he looked very much alive standing on my doorstep holding some girl in his arms, which I didn't even know. The feelings that I felt, I couldn't even begin to explain. I felt anger towards him for not telling me that he is alive, but also relieved and overjoyed that my best friend is indeed alive and safe, sitting here in my kitchen.

I continued to just sit here, listening to Vincent, letting him tell me his story without interrupting him. Some of things he told me, I couldn't believe, well I didn't want to believe, and hated to think that those things had happened to him.

**Vincent**

Even though I hated bringing up my past, back when I became a part of Project Muirfield, JT deserved to know what he is getting himself into and I would give him a choice of rather or not he wanted to be involved in this in the end, after he knew most of everything that is. I wouldn't be angry or mad at him if he chose to shut me out of his life, I would accept it and find some other place to hide out. I sigh and swallowed the dryness in my throat before continuing on.

"The men that were chasing her tonight and shot her mom, JT she can't know her mom was involved in with Project Muirfield, it would most likely kill her…"

"How do you know that her mom was the one that got shot and is a part of, what's the name again, Muirfield?"

"Yes. Muirfield. I saw her being shot JT and I recognized her. She was one of the doctors at Project Muirfield, one of the good doctors and I have a hunch that the girl sleeping on your couch, well I think that that was her mother that was shot. "

"Oh my…this is…"

"I know, but JT please, you have to promise me not to tell her whom and what her mother was involved with…I don't want to upset her anymore than she already is."

"Okay, you have my word V, but what exactly happened, and more importantly what is Project Muirfield?" JT asked me. I knew that question was going to come, even if I wasn't exactly prepared for it.

"They are an experimental group, that soldiers were involved in. Many of their experiments went wrong, that's when they decided to blow up their buildings, along with the soldiers inside, including me…but I managed to escape, just barely before the explosion happened."

"That must've been, I can't even imagine…V…what…what did they do to you…?" JT asked somewhat hesitantly, I could sense a little fear in his voice as well.

"They did experiments JT, messed around with our DNA and created…well the best term I can think of is, super soldiers…"

"Super soldiers…unbelievable…"

"I know JT and well I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to shut me out of your life after you see what happens to me, when my adrenaline pumps up…I'd run from me too. I could put you in danger as well…what if I hurt you?"

"Vincent. I already told you I'm in this." I arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm serious, I'm in this with you…through the ups and downs."

"Even if it means leaving your life? Disappearing off the grid? I can't promise I won't hurt you either JT."

"If it meant keeping you safe. Then yes, I don't want to see my best friend out on the streets. But Vincent, what are you going to do with her?" I look back at the girl that is still somehow sound asleep on the couch, before turning back to look at JT.

"She'll want answers, I can't tell her everything, but I, I can't explain it, all I know is that we can trust her…."

"I don't know V, girls they can be…"

"She's different JT." JT arched an eyebrow in question at me. I know it's going to be hard for him to believe and it's even strange to me. I didn't feel connected like this to anyone before. Okay, well maybe not connected, but I sensed that there's something different about her, something different that I liked about her, again hard to explain.

"How? I mean you've only met her like, a few hours ago, actually you didn't really meet her considering you don't even know her name or she yours…"

"Like I said, I can't explain it, but I know we can trust her." I said. JT shakes his head.

"Well if you trust her, it's enough for me, but V, I can't even begin to imagine what you've gone through. You have my word that I'll do everything I can to keep you safe…for now I think I'm going to turn in, help yourself to whatever you'd like, same goes for the girl as well, who ever she is." We stood up from our chairs and the next thing I knew JT had pulled me into a hug. "Don't ever do that to me again Keller." I knew what he was talking about, but I don't think he had to worry about that anymore. JT released me from the hug and bid me goodnight before walking up the steps and once I hear the door shut that must be to his bedroom, I walk into the living room where Vanessa Chandler's daughter still slept soundly on the couch.

I looked at her for a moment before sitting on the recliner, pulling up the footrest and letting my eyes shut, sleep over taking me. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes is the girl sleeping on JT's couch, the girl that I saved tonight. My life, I knew would be forever changed, all because she entered my life, in a quite unexpected way.

**Catherine**

He may have thought I was sleeping when he fell asleep on the recliner across from me, but little did he know that I only faked my sleeping when I heard him enter the room. When I thought he might be asleep I opened my eyes slowly and just stared at him. I kept on thinking in my head, he saved me tonight, if not for him I would most likely be dead and I don't know why but I felt this connection towards him and whatever he changed into back there in the woods, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Tonight, I fell asleep, on a strangers couch, in a strangers house, with two men I didn't even know, but somehow I felt the safest I've ever felt and I let my eyes close with that feeling inside of me.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for following, favoring, reviewing this story. I may or may not be able to post a chapter up tomorrow, I have a family thing going on tomorrow. If I have time today. I might post another chapter up later this evening. Happy Reading...**

* * *

**Vincent**

I woke up to surprisingly the smell of eggs and bacon frying on the skillet and when I opened my eyes, I instantly felt worried when I noticed that the girl wasn't sleeping soundly on the couch anymore. I got up quickly from the recliner after putting the footrest down and walked into the kitchen, feeling relieved right away, when I noticed her at the stove. She gave me a small smile and once again I thought it is the most beautiful thing in the world.

Only yesterday she witnessed her mother being shot right before her very own eyes, and this morning, she's cooking breakfast like it never happened. I knew that only in a matter of time she wouldn't be able to hide her tears anymore, until she would finally break down, but I promised myself that that I would be there for her, if she wanted me to be.

"Hey…" I said softly, as I walked over to the fridge, grabbing the milk carton and pouring myself a glass.

"Hey…" She replied, simply. It felt strange to me, really, I mean I'm a complete stranger to her, but yet, she's acting like she's known me all her life.

"How…how are you?" I asked her, giving her a concerned look, unsure if I should've asked her or not. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm okay…" She then motioned her hand towards the kitchen. "There's pancakes, eggs and bacon on the table…"

"You didn't have too…"

"It's okay, I wanted to." She said as she turned off the stove and walked over to the kitchen table with the frying pan in her hands and brushed the rest of the bacon onto the plate. She looked up at me and said. "It's Catherine by the way…" Catherine, I thought, what a beautiful name suited for a beautiful woman. "Yours?" I shook my head, erasing those thoughts from my mind.

"Vincent."

"Vincent." She said, almost like testing out my name, seeing how it sounded. Before she passed me, I gently laid my hand down her arm, stopping her from going any further. She looked down at my hand and back up at me, arching her eyebrow.

"How's your head?" I asked her, as I brushed her hair back from her forehead to look at her small bruise, which didn't seemed so badly bruised like it was last night.

"It's okay." She said and hid her face from me, and I let my hand fall from her bruise on her forehead.

"Does it hurt?" She shook her head.

"No."

"It's okay Catherine, you can tell me if it hurts, you don't have to hide anything from me…" I tried to tell her, but she pushed passed me and I let go of her arm, not wanting to pressure her too much.

"I'm really okay Vincent…" She muttered, but I didn't quite fully believe her, and I was about to say something before JT cut in.

"Vincent, am I dreaming, or are you actually cooking breakfast…?"

**Catherine**

A voice coming from upstairs said and I turned around to see the other man I didn't really know, but was grateful to him nonetheless of letting me stay here for the night, when he didn't even know me.

"Surely smells good in here, V, what did you make?" I looked over at Vincent and it's almost like he could sense my staring at him as he turned and gave me a smile.

"Not what I made, what Catherine made…" Vincent said as he winked at me.

"So you two finally met?"

"There's pancakes, eggs and bacon on the table…" I told him as I picked up my glass of milk from the counter and walked over to the table and took a seat. I let a minute go by before turning in my chair to turn and look at Vincent, and the guy I hadn't exactly met quite yet, which were still standing. I arched an eyebrow at them. "Am I going to have to eat all of this by myself or are you two gentlemen going to join me?" I asked and the questioned didn't need to be asked twice. Within seconds they were both sitting at the table, and piling pancakes onto their plates and pouring syrup onto them.

"Catherine, this rude gentleman who didn't introduce himself to you, is JT Forbes, my best friend since childhood." Vincent said after a couple of minutes. JT wiped his mouth with his napkin before extending out his hand towards me and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, thank you for letting me stay the night, I'll be leaving as soon as I clean up these dishes…" I said, not wanting to be burden to anyone.

"Catherine, you don't have to leave…stay a long as you need too…right JT?" Vincent asked his best friend.

"Ah, what?"

"Catherine can stay here as long as she likes…"

"What…oh of course, sorry…"

"It's alright, and no, thank you for your kindness, but I should be going back home, before my family worries about me…"

"Goodness, is that the time? I'm going to be late. Sorry V, but I have a class to go to…"

"It's alright J.T."

"My cell number is on the fridge, if you need me…I should be back by four…um, it was nice meeting you Catherine, thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome and same to you." I said, he seems like a nice friend, I thought as I continued munching at the pancakes.

**Vincent**

"Can I help you with those?" I asked her when she started washing the dishes. She shakes her head, and I couldn't help but think how stubborn she is, but that's probably what's keeping her together, keeping her from falling apart and breaking down. I sigh, and lay my dishtowel down on the counter, as I gently place my hand down on her arm. She freezes as she looks at me.

"I'm okay Vincent, I got this…"

"Catherine you cooked us breakfast, two people you don't even know, please let me wash them…I got this…" I whispered as I took her hands from the plate she was washing.

"Thank you…" She muttered and went into the living room and when she sat down I continued where she left off with the dishes. I don't know how long she would stay, but I hoped she wouldn't leave to soon. It's when I let the water drain out from the sink that I heard a sniffling noise and I didn't waste a single second as I dropped doing the dishes and walked quickly over to Catherine.

"Catherine?" I whispered hesitantly as I sat down beside her on the couch. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her head bent, in attempt to hide her face from me. "Catherine?" I whispered again. I lay my hand down on her knee and she brushes it off with her hand.

"Please leave me…" She said.

"No…"

"Leave…" She said again as she continued to cry, her body starting to shake.

"I'm not going to leave you alone Catherine…" I said with determination as I slowly wrapped an arm around her, she tried to struggle to get out of my grasp, but I continued to hold her.

"Vincent, no…don't." She choked between sobs, but I still continued to hold her as she cried into my shoulder. My hand rubbed circles on the small of her back, trying to sooth her in any way that I can.

"It's all my fault…" She sobbed into my shoulder.

"It's not your fault Catherine…" I said as I held her close.

"It is…" She said as she cried harder, wetting my shirt with her tears, but I didn't care. While she sobbed into my shoulder, I continued to hold her, trying to comfort her in the best way I possibly could.

"You don't always have to be so strong…" I whispered into her ear as I held her in my arms, while she cried.

**Catherine**

Even when I tried to push him away, Vincent wouldn't move and, in a way I'm glad he didn't. His presence here, him holding me close to him, it makes me feel safe and I let a few minutes go by after my crying subsided. I reached a hand up to wipe away a tear.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled, looking up at Vincent. Vincent shakes his head.

"You don't need to be sorry, you witnessed something terrible…"

"It's, it's hard…I can't…can't believe they killed her…how could someone be so cruel?" I mumbled as I felt more tears coming and I bent my head again into his shoulder. I felt his hand rubbing circles on the small of my back again.

"It's going to be hard Catherine, but with each day, the pain will lessen…" Vincent said. I lift my face from his shoulders and I couldn't help but think, we don't even know each other, and here he is comforting me and holding me in his arm and I'm okay with that. Comfort, oh god my father, sister…I haven't even thought about them until now…I quickly wipe away at my tears.

"Can I borrow your phone? I need to let my dad and sister know I'm all right, I don't know why I didn't think of it any sooner. They must be worried sick about me."

"I don't have one, but I'm sure JT has a house phone you can use."

"Thanks and um, thanks for you know…." I said somewhat nervously as I get up from the couch, and before I walk away, I felt Vincent gently grab a hold of my arm. I look back at him, arching my eyebrow in question. "Vincent?"

"You can't tell anyone about me Catherine…"

"What…why?"

"I'll explain things later, answer any question you have, but, please don't tell anyone…please…" Vincent begged me and I simply stare into Vincent's eyes, not responding right away to his plea. I don't know why he didn't want anyone to know that he saved me, but he did save me and in a way I owe him. If he didn't want anyone to know about him, I would keep his secret for him.

"I won't tell anyone…"

"Promise?"

"Vincent, I won't tell anyone okay?"

"Okay."

"Just give me a few minutes while I phone my dad and sister, so they know I'm all right…"

"Okay." He said and I looked at him a few more seconds before going to the phone in the kitchen and dialing in my dad's number. The phone didn't even make it to the second ring before my dad picked up.

"Dad, daddy, yes it's me…I know daddy, I know…I couldn't get my car started, I…I called mom and…yes…I took a taxi to my apartment, no I'm okay daddy, I just need some time before I come home…can you tell Heather that I'm okay? It's going to be okay daddy, I love you too…I'll be home as soon as I can." I said and sniffled back some more tears.

"Catherine?" I turned around to see Vincent and that's when I started crying all over again. Vincent pulled me into his arms.

"It's going to be okay Catherine, just let it all out…okay…"

"It's not okay Vincent, how can it ever be okay? She's gone…she's…she's…" I sniffled and snuggle my face into the crook of Vincent's shoulder as he held me close to him. If it weren't for his strong arms wrapped around my waste I probably would've fell to the floor. Vincent then surprised me a little by picking me up into his arms and he walked over to the couch where he held me there as I cried, whispered soothing words that sent comfort right through me.

"Thank you…" I said in between tears…"

"Sh, you don't need to thank me…" Vincent said as he rocked me a little.

"You saved me, if it weren't for you I'd probably be dead…"

**Vincent**

I tensed a little when she said that, I don't know why, maybe it was part of the connection I felt towards Catherine. I rubbed circles on the small of her back, hoping that would sooth her while she cried, with her head on my shoulder. She needed this, needed to just let it loose, I'm amazed how long she managed to go without not letting her tears fall. A few minutes went by she looked up at me as she shifted a little so that she's now sitting beside me and not in my lap.

"Feel better?" I asked her.

"A little, thanks, for…you know…"

"You're welcome."

"Vincent, can I ask you something?" She said as she sniffed a little, and wiped away another tear.

"Of course…"

"What…what happened back there…in the woods…when you…?" Catherine started to ask me. I knew this question would come. Now that it has I began to worry what her reaction would be and I feared she wouldn't want anything to do with me.

"Catherine…"

"Please, I need to know…I won't tell anyone Vincent…"

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I continue? Review and let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You so much for all of your reviews, I'm glad to see so many readers liking this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I may not get a chance to update tomorrow so here is a another chapter for you. If I don't update tomorrow. I'll definitely update on Monday. **

* * *

**Vincent**

It wasn't the fact that I was afraid that she wouldn't tell anyone, I already trusted her. It's more my fear of her running, that I wouldn't see her again if I told her everything about me. But it's like I wanted to tell her everything, I didn't want to keep anything from her, but then I also questioned myself how much should I tell, because every little piece of information she knew about me, that could put her in danger, not only that, but she would have to lie to her family and I didn't want her to live that kind of life. It would be better off if I didn't say anything to her at all, maybe I should've even left her in the woods that night, but this connection that I felt between us, I couldn't exactly ignore.

"Vincent…I'm not afraid of you." Catherine said, knocking me out of my thoughts, when I felt her hands lay on top of mine, giving them a squeeze. "I just want to know…." I swallowed the dryness in my throat and I looked up into her eyes, her beautiful eyes. That was my undoing.

"Catherine, what I am about to tell you…"

"It's okay Vincent, I'm not going anywhere…" She said and I give her a small smile.

"No, it's not that. No one can know Catherine, when ever you leave, the things I'm about to tell you, must never leave this room…no one can know about me."

"I won't tell anyone Vincent…" She said without hesitation, and I looked down at her hands and then back up to her face and once again I knew she wouldn't tell anyone. It's all written in her eyes. I sigh and clear my throat before telling her my story.

"I joined the army a few years ago, a few soldiers were selected, me among them to be a part of this group called Project Muirfield…but we didn't exactly knew what we were getting ourselves into, if I had known, I wouldn't have done it…" I let my voice trail of there, as if making sure she wanted me to continued, wanted to know more.

"Vincent?" Catherine said my name in a worried and concerned tone.

"Project Muirfield is a group that experimented on soldiers, messed with our DNA…they made us into super soldiers…"

"So that's how you managed to take out those guys who were after me? I couldn't see much, because of it being dark, but I…I heard a growl sound…was…."

"Yes, that was I…"

"What did they do to you Vincent?"

"Like I said, they messed with my DNA and when my adrenaline pumps up, I start to change into something else…." I said.

"Is…is there a c…cure…" Catherine asked me somewhat hesitantly.

"None, of which I know of…"

"What happens, when, you know…"

"When I change?" I asked her.

"Um…yeah…that…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I become…" I start to say, feeling like I don't want to tell her this, not wanting to scare her away.

"Vincent, you can tell me, I'm not afraid…" She said, trying to erase my fears. She's so strong, I thought, if it were I, hearing this from someone else, I doubt that I would be able to be this strong. One of the things I admired most about her. "You can tell me…whatever it is…you can tell me Vincent." She said.

"It's…it's like I become someone else entirely, like this beast…trust me when I say, you will probably run if you ever see me change."

"I doubt it…"

"I don't…"

"Vincent, I saw you in the woods that night, even though I couldn't fully see you, I heard you and you didn't frighten me once, not once…"

"Do you have any idea how strong you are?"

"I'm not that strong…" She said, shaking her head. "If I were strong, I would've stayed and fought those guys, would've stayed by my mom's side, but instead I ran, like a coward…" I blinked, not believing what she is telling me, she's certainly no coward.

"Catherine…" I said, giving her hands a squeeze. "You are not a coward. You did what you could to survive…the only thing you could do, if you had stayed…"

"I'd probably be dead…" I tensed again when she said that.

"But you're…."

"How is it you were in the woods, that night?" Catherine asked me, ignoring my question, changing the subject entirely. "How'd you know where I was…?"

"I'm still on the run…I just happened to hear the gun shots and ran towards their sound."

"On the run? Vincent…I."

"Many of Muirfield's experiments went wrong, things didn't work out as they expected them too and so the only solution they came up with for those experiments was to bomb the buildings, labs, that the soldiers lived in and…I managed to escape…right now, everyone believes that I'm dead, my family, my friends, until today JT thought I had died, so that makes you and him the only ones that know I didn't die in that fire.

"Oh…Vincent…" Catherine said, nothing but concern and care written in her eyes.

"They can't know Catherine, no one can, if they know I fear that Muirfield will find out an…" I felt Catherine squeeze my hands gently.

"I won't tell anyone, Vincent…"

"You might, after you see what happens to me…"

"But I did see, well sort of, Vincent…I know you won't hurt me…"

"How do you know that? When I change, I don't have any control…"

"You did have control, last night, in the woods, you looked at me and you could've attacked me but you didn't…"

"Catherine…"

"No, Vincent, you won't hurt me, I know you won't…" There's that stubbornness again in her no matter what she's determined that I won't hurt her, I however am still a little hesitant on that fact.

"But I could, I shouldn't have told you any of this, I don't want you to have to lie to your family and now you will…I…"

"Vincent, you can't make that choice for me. You need to understand that that's my choice that I made, I wanted to know, and if I have to lie to my family, I'll do that, knowing that I'm protecting you…"

"You barely even know me…" Catherine lifted up her hand and rested it on the side of my face, gently caressing it. Her simple touch sent sparks right through me, like sparks of electricity. Her eyes looked straight into mine and I held my gaze.

"Vincent…I know that you saved me, and I don't know about you but I don't want to walk away and pretend I never saw you, forget I even met you…or that you saved me…I don't think that I could do that Vincent…nor do I want to."

**Catherine**

I said to Vincent as I caress the side of his face where apparently he got a scar from something. Most likely in battle, but I'm not quite sure. I couldn't nor did I want to believe half the things that this so called Project Muirfield did to him but I knew one thing. Vincent may think I'm better off with out him, but after having this conversation with him, feeling this connection towards him, I wasn't ready to say goodbye, not yet anyways, nor did I think I ever would be.

"I'm not going anywhere Vincent." I said again, to reassure him. Vincent placed his hand over top of mine and that's when I felt the spark of electricity run through me. Something I've never felt with anyone before. I gave him one of my smiles and surprisingly he smiled back.

"It won't be easy Catherine…"

"I wasn't expecting it to be…"

"Catherine…" Just when he said my name, I jumped when I heard a loud bang and another one shortly after, causing the house to shake a little. I looked out the window and noticed that it's just storming outside, Vincent however apparently thought it was something else. He took my hand down from his face and he started breathing hard, it's then that I noticed him change the first time, right before my own eyes.

"YOU SHOULD GO!" He roared, I could see his veins popping out, his face grotesque like as his body shook. I stayed, frozen in my spot, not moving an inch. Rather it was from shock, surprise I didn't know, but one thing I knew it wasn't from fear. I wasn't afraid of him, no matter how much he wanted me to be. "LEAVE ME! RUN!" He yelled as he stood up, knocking me off of the couch in the process. I looked up and him from the ground and he looked down at me. For a second I didn't move as I looked into his face, the face of the beast, before regaining my composer and standing up, facing him.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" I yelled, determinedly.

"LEAVE!" He yelled again.

"I'M NOT LEAVING AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

"CATHERINE GO!" Vincent yelled as he stepped closer to me. I shook my head.

"VINCENT! IT'S OKAY, IT WAS JUST THUNDER. WE'RE SAFE!" Then I said in a softer tone, since apparently yelling at him wasn't working, well maybe this would. "We're safe…Vincent, it's okay, you're okay." I said a little softer, he started to move towards me but I stood my ground.

"I COULD KILL YOU! CATHERINE RUN!"

"I'm not going anywhere Vincent…come back to me…come back to me Vincent…" I said as I reached out to gently caress the side of his face. He tried to take my hand away from his face, but I didn't let him. "I'm okay Vincent, we're okay, it was only thunder, Vincent…I need you here with me…" I said as I continued caressing the side of his face, his breathing becoming steadier, veins slowly fading away. "There…that's it Vincent…come back to me…" I whispered gently, trying to sooth him. "You're okay." I added one more time, before his face finally turned back to normal.

"I'm a monster Catherine…" Vincent said, as he turned his face away from me. I shake my head and cup his chin in my hand, turned his face so he could look at me.

"Then that monster must have a good heart, Vincent…he saved me and I could never be afraid of him…"

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter? I wasn't quite sure how to reveal his beast side to Catherine, but I remember doing some reading or watching movies where loud noises such as thunder, might startle a former soldier and I thought maybe I could use that as the first time the beast emerges and have Catherine and Vincent know a little more of their connection. What do you think? Please review they are greatly appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you guys like this next chapter. **

* * *

**Catherine**

"Vincent. Are you alright?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence. I wanted to wait for him to say something, but I couldn't take the silence any longer.

I couldn't believe what had happened only a few moments ago between us, what had happened to Vincent. When I saw him change, into this 'beast' as he describes it, it made me angry, thinking how could someone do something like this to someone, and why? How can people be so cruel? What purpose did it serve? To me it served no purpose at all. Muirfield, I already hated them more than I hated anything my entire life. I wanted them to pay for what they've done to Vincent. Vincent, he didn't deserve this, no one deserved this.

I know I should be beyond terrified of him, of what happened with him only moments ago when the thunder boomed over our heads and shook the house, but I wasn't. I should've ran, like he told me to, but I was frozen in spot.

Maybe it has to do with the connection I feel between us? Maybe it has to do with something else entirely, I wasn't exactly sure, what ever it was, I'm sticking with that gut feeling that he won't hurt me, and no matter how many times he tries to push me away, I'm in this and I'm not going to back out. If I'm honest with myself, I think I was in this with Vincent, the second he saved me, last night in the woods.

"You should be afraid of me." He finally said in somewhat of a whisper, but yet there was also a hint of warning in his voice. I shake my head, thinking that he really can be stubborn sometimes.

"I'm not afraid of you Vincent and it's not your choice to make rather I should be or shouldn't be."

"I know Catherine, but…"

"No buts…Vincent, you didn't ask for this, any of this, of what these people did to you. Rather you like it or not, I'm in this, and I'm going to help you in any way I can." Vincent then gave me one of his smiles that I am starting to love and I smiled back at him.

"Even if it means having to lie to everyone you care about?" I nod my head.

"Yes. I won't tell anyone Vincent, don't shut me out of this…"

"Okay." He said, finally giving in.

"I should…" I start to say before we hear JT coming inside.

"Oh, she still here Vincent…and you're still here…so this is all real then, I'm really not dreaming…" I glance from JT to Vincent and Vincent smirks at me a little but there is also that look in his eyes that told me what ever happened earlier between us, JT isn't to know. I nod my head at him, letting him know that I understood he wanted to keep this between us, at least for now. I then looked back up at JT.

"I was actually just leaving…" JT put his hand up.

"Cat I'm only joking, feel free to stay as long as you need to…" I give JT a smile.

"I probably should though. I mean…after what happened…I need to be there…for my dad and sister…I can't hide from reality forever." I said as sadness washed over me and reality sunk in. I'm never going to see my mom again, never hear her say I love you. She won't be there to wipe away my tears or listen to my problems, see me graduate from college, be there on my wedding day.

I never even got to say goodbye, got to tell her how much I loved her. I already forgot what words I said to her last. She's gone for some unknown reason that I couldn't understand.

Sometimes I still wish it were all a horrible nightmare and I would wake up from it any moment. But then, Vincent and JT wouldn't exist in my life if it were indeed a nightmare. I brushed a way a tear, willing myself not to cry, there would be time for that later, I didn't want to break down again in front of Vincent or JT.

"Are you going to be okay, Catherine?" Vincent asked me with concern written all over his face. I nod my head and brush away a strand of hair that fell down in front of my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"You're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need to…"

"No, I mean thank you JT I'll never forget your kindness and letting me sleep on your couch. I will be okay." I muttered. I then got up off of the couch and crossed my arms, rubbing them a little feeling a chill run through me.

"Here. Take this." I looked up at Vincent, and took the long sleeve button up shirt from him.

"Thanks." I said while putting it on, slipping my arms through the sleeves. It was a little big on me, but it helped take away the chill. I started walking when I felt a hand lay down on my shoulders; there's no question to whose it belonged to. "Vincent?"

"I'll walk you out." He mumbled.

"You don't have…"

"I want to…"

"It's not always going to be like this between the two of you is it?" JT said and Vincent actually chuckled, but ignored him as we walked onto the porch. I couldn't help but look around the area, as if making sure it's safe for him to even come out with me, before turning to look back up at Vincent, the man who saved my life last night and the man who is surely about to change my life forever. That much I knew anyways.

"JT seems like a nice friend…"

"Um…yeah he is…if I didn't have him, I wouldn't know where to go or what to do…"

"It's going to be okay Vincent. I don't know how it will be, but it will…" I told him, wanting to give him some kind of hope for it to get better.

"I just have to stay off the grid…"

"I won't tell anyone." I tell him again.

"I know you won't. I just hate having to involve you and JT in on this."

"Vincent it's my…"

"Choice. It's your choice. I know." He said.

"Well I should probably go, see my dad, and…"

"You sure you'll be okay?" I nod my head and swallow a lump in my throat.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I told him and before I turned to leave, I leaned in to kiss the side of Vincent's face that has his scar on. "Thank you." I murmured to him as I stared into his dark eyes for a brief few seconds before quickly turning around and walking down the porch steps, heading down the street. It's then I found myself wondering when would I see him again? Or more like, would I see him again?

**Vincent**

I watch Catherine turn the corner of the street, and as I watch her I can still feel the touch of her lips on my cheek that has the scar on. If only she knew what her touch does to me? I couldn't help but miss her presence the second she left. _"It's going to be okay Vincent."_ Even her voice is still in my head.

"V? You still out on the porch?" JT asked me from inside, knocking the thoughts of Catherine out of my head.

"Yeah." I said as I turned around, went inside shutting the door behind me.

"Did everything go okay with Cat?"

"Yeah, everything's okay…"

"Does…does she know?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I told her all that I told you, about Muirfield…well except the part about her mom, that she doesn't know."

"And?"

"And no matter how much I tried to tell her it'd be best if she didn't know anything, that she would be safer forgetting about me…"

"Let me guess, she's stubborn just like you and…"

"You could say it like that." JT chuckled. Then it hit me, I really should've followed her home, and making sure she's safe and that way I knew where she should live so I can check on her once in a while. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. How could I be so careless? I couldn't let anything happen to her, if something happened to her it would kill me. "I'm heading out." I said suddenly, surprising JT a little. Before I reached the door JT stepped in front of me. "JT…"

"Whoa…big guy, do you think that's wise to be heading out in broad daylight? What if Muirfield is out there?"

"It's almost dusk JT, I'll be fine, I just…I need to check on Catherine, make sure she's alright…"

"You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?"

"I only just met her JT…I just need to make sure she's safe."

"Don't deny it Vincent…"

"JT, can you just let me…" Not really wanting to talk to him just yet about my feelings for Catherine, when I didn't even know what they were exactly. Okay well maybe that's partially a lie, but I did just meet her and I needed time to sort them out.

"Fine, but you're going to wear these…just as an added precaution, and take this also with you, it's burner phone…" JT said as he handed me the phone, a bald cap and jacket. I put the bald cap on. "My number's on speed dial…" JT said. "Oh and Vincent, it expires in two days…so if you are planning on…" I knew what he is going to say before he even said it and that's when I brushed past JT and headed out the door, taking off at a run and turning the corner that Catherine made to go and find out where she lives.

I caught her scent about, well what seemed like a good fifteen miles away. I know it's weird but part of my being a super soldier I can smell things beyond imaginable, Catherine's scent being one of those things, and just my luck, she had a fire escape alongside the building that she is in and so I waited around the corner to when I would maybe see her peak her head out of the window or even sit on the fire escape. I also wanted to wait until it is completely dark out until I made an appearance on the fire escape, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

**Catherine**

Before I called my dad I decided to take a much-needed shower after all of the events that have happened. I cleaned out my bruise on my forehead, and luckily my head will cover most of it. The other part I can cover up with some concealer and foundation.

Sometimes I still felt like everything that happened is all but a dream, but I know that it's not and no matter how much I didn't want to leave JT's quiet little apart where I felt I could just escape reality, I had to. My mother's funeral is tomorrow, of which I learned from talking with my dad earlier on the phone after calling him when I was finished with my shower.

I then decided on getting myself some coffee and some ice cream. I just felt like curling up in bed with the covers pulled up and I hope that sleep would over come me soon. Before I sat down in bed, I walked over to my window, it suddenly felt a little stuffy in here and I needed some fresh air. I then walk back to my bed and pull my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

It's then that I'm brought back to reality and I break down again. I couldn't help but wish Vincent were here. I needed his warmth and strength. I honestly didn't know how I am going to be able to make it through my mom's funeral tomorrow without breaking down. I missed her so much.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I wanted to stick with the whole Vincent watching over her thing. I've also been doing some thinking and wanted your opinions. JT obviously will have to leave his apartment. Where should the guys go and should Catherine go with them? Any other ideas would be great as well! Don't forget to review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been doing a lot of thinking with this story and I think that this will be the last chapter to it. I loved writing this story and I'm sure that soon I'll have other ideas for more VinCat stories to come. I do want to give you guys a heads up though. Next week I won't have any updates as it is vacation week for me and I'm spending some time with a friend. Well I hope you enjoy the last chapter to this FanFic. Thanks again for all of your reviews, following, and favoring this story. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Catherine**

I didn't want to wake up and get out of bed, waking up would mean that I would have to face reality, which included: going to work, and then attending my mother's funeral. At the thought of my mother's funeral, I wipe away another dreaded tear. They just couldn't seem to stop coming…could they?

Rolling over onto my side I glance over at my alarm clock on my dresser, before laying my head facedown onto my pillow, wishing I could just fall asleep before the thirty minutes that I actually do have to get up, come.

Those few minutes of sleep, however didn't exactly happen…I end up jumping slightly when I hear a tapping noise on my window, probably just another damn bird, I thought. However the last thing I expected to see when I lifted my head from the pillow was Vincent, and I almost rolled off of my bed in shock that he is actually there, on my fire escape.

Okay, maybe I really am dreaming? I then climbed out of bed, forgetting about the fact that I still have his shirt on. What is wrong with me? I asked myself as I folded my arms and walked over to the window, which I had forgotten to apparently close last night. I arched my eyebrow and Vincent smiled at me.

"Hey…"

"Hey…how did you?" I mumbled, still in the process of waking up, not to mention getting used to the fact that he is here on my windowsill, but how did he find…

"I followed you…" I arch my eyebrow at him and shake my head.

"So what? You're like my stalker now?" I said somewhat jokingly, Vincent chuckled, but then his expression turned serious.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I just wanted to make sure you got back safely. That you weren't followed."

"Well, you can see that I did…I'm safe and sound."

"Yes, I can definitely see that you are. I also don't think I'll be getting my shirt back anytime soon." Now it was my turn to blush a little and I nervously tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Sorry…I…I give it…"

"That's alright, I don't need it back anytime soon…" I grinned a little in spite of myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners? Come inside…" I asked him and Vincent crawled through the window standing up and facing me.

"My mother's funeral is today…" I blurted out, and I wished that I didn't, Vincent gave me a concerned look on his face. "After I go to work of course…" Vincent shakes his head.

"Catherine, I'm sure work can wait…"

"I need to move on Vincent, move on from that night…" I said as I brushed past him and started digging through my drawers finding something to wear.

"It's okay to grieve for a while Catherine…"

"Vincent, please I, I just need to move on okay? I'm sure you can understand that…" I mumbled while choosing a blouse and some pants, laying them on my bed. When I walked by Vincent that was a mistake, he took a hold of my arm, preventing me from going anywhere.

"Catherine, work can wait, work will understand. You need time Catherine, and time to spend with your family. You're not the only one who lost her."

**Vincent**

I told Catherine and I couldn't help but think that she's putting up that wall that she seems to do when she doesn't want others to see her pain. Work is the last place she needed to be. I took a hold of her hands, grasped them in mine and walked us over to her bed, where we sat down.

"Catherine…"

"I…I…don't think I can face them Vincent…knowing that they'll blame me…it's my fault…" She sniffled a little and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, wishing that I could take away all of her pain, carry it for her, but I couldn't.

"They could never blame you Catherine and I'll tell you this again and I'll keep on telling you until you know it. It's not your fault. Okay? Catherine do you hear me? It's not your fault…"

"I never even got to say goodbye to her, tell her how much I love her…"

"You'll get your chance at her funeral…"

"Vincent, how can I? She's…she's gone…"

"I know, but you can still say goodbye to her, and you know what?"

"What?"

"She's not completely gone, she's in here, where she'll always be…" I told her as I placed my hand on her heart. Catherine looked up at me, giving me a small smile. I reached my hands up to her face, wiping away her tears with my thumbs.

"What ever would I do without you Vincent?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing, you aren't going to work today."

"Thank you." She muttered. "I should um, probably go take a shower…"

"Oh, right…" I said as I got off the bed and stood up. "I should probably go." Catherine then surprised me by pulling me into a hug, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you." She muttered in the crook of my shoulder.

"I'll always be here for you." I told her, and I meant every word. Catherine lifted her face from the crook of my shoulder and looked up at me.

"Where ever did I find you?" I chuckled.

"You didn't. I found you." She grinned and I mumbled her a goodbye, before slipping through the window and walking down the fire escape, as I made my way back to JT's apartment. She'll be okay. I thought to myself or more so convinced myself.

**JT**

I looked up from my papers when I heard the door open. I'm surprised I didn't jump this time when Vincent Keller walked inside my apartment and to think I had practically almost lost Vincent a few days ago. I still remember how I felt that day I read in the paper, finding out that he had been killed, but now it's like I got a second chance at having my best friend back in my life and even though he didn't want me a part of it, because of the danger involved, I wasn't going to let Vincent go that easy. He's stuck with me now and I'm in this rather he likes it or not.

"Hey JT."

"Hey Vincent, were you at Cat's?"

"Yeah…"

"How is she?" Vincent shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the fridge, pouring himself a cup of milk.

"She's okay, as best she can be. I managed to keep her home, instead of going to work, that she should go and be with her family…"

"How'd she take that?"

"She's stubborn that's for sure, but I know she needs time to heal and going to work isn't going to give her that, you know?" Vincent asked me, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm sure she'll be alright…"

"Thanks for letting her stay, JT. It means a lot…"

"No problem man, I'm glad I could help, but um speaking of helping and problems…I figured we are at least safe here for a couple of days, but I did do some researching at work and found an abandon warehouse in New York. I think we can pretty much stay off of the grid there. The warehouse hasn't be active in many years…" I told Vincent. I've been anxious to tell him about that ever since finding it. I figured it's the perfect place to hide, at least for a few years until we would have to move again.

"Great. JT I can't thank you enough…"

"Hey, like I said, you would've done the same thing for me…"

"Maybe…"

"HEY!" I exclaimed.

"I'm only kidding JT. I just hate involving you in this."

"Don't go there again V, I'm in this and the way I see it, Catherine is too, so rather or not you like it, we're stuck with you and there's nothing you can do about it. Zippo. Zero. Nadda. Nothin'." I told him sternly.

"I think I get it man."

"Good. There's one thing I do need to ask you though, V." I said, somewhat hestinatly, I've been dreading this question all day, but it's something, if I'm in this, I need to know a little more of what's happened to him, and in order for me to do that, I need to get samples of his DNA and other things as well. Vincent arched an eyebrow at me in question.

"What is it JT?"

"If it's alright with you, I need to…to…"

"JT…?"

"CanIgetasampleofyourdna…"

"Come again?" I swallowed, feeling nervous.

"Can I get a sample of your DNA?" I asked him.

"What for?"

"Vincent, I'm sorry, but if I'm going to protect you from being found out by Muirfield, I'd like to study your DNA, maybe if we can find a cure for whatever this is." I said, still feeling nervous. I hated asking him this, hated bringing up that past, but I did feel curious, being a biochemist and all, maybe I could help him out.

"I suppose."

"You said they turned you into a super soldier, right?"

"Yeah."

"Vincent, what exactly is their definition of a super soldier, what…what happens…when…?"

**Vincent**

At first I felt a little anger towards JT for bringing it up again, but then again I realized that his intentions are good and maybe, who knows with his field, maybe he could help, undo what Muirfield did to me? I don't know, but it was a chance, a chance that is worth taking. I sigh as I lean my elbows onto the kitchen counter, and bury my head in my hands, brushing my hair back before looking back up at JT.

"Vincent…I…forget I even asked…"

"No. JT. You should know, but more than that, you deserve to know." I paused for a minute before continuing on as I pondered on how I should tell JT, but decided to do the easiest way and just tell him how I told Catherine.

"Whenever my adrenaline pumps up, I'm not even me anymore…"

"I don't understand V…"

"I become…JT I become this beast…." JT gulped and I knew he was scared, but I also knew that he wouldn't run from me either, especially when he said.

"We'll get through this Vincent…I'm going to help you in anyway I can…" I looked up at JT in appreciation.

"I know. I know JT."

**Catherine**

"Oh Catherine…" My dad said the second I stepped inside I was instantly pulled into my dad's arms. It's then that I also couldn't hold back my tears any more. I had fought so hard all day, but I finally let loose again. Vincent's right, I thought, I needed to be with my family. "Where were you sweetheart, Heather and I needed you here." I hugged my dad back, laying my head on his shoulder. I noticed Heather walking into the room, her face red and eyes puffy, make up all messed up. The instant she saw me, she ran over and join our hug.

"I'm here daddy. I'm sorry I wasn't before, but I'm here now…"

"She's gone Catherine, she's…"

"I know…"

"Cat?" Heather questioned me and my dad releases his hold on me so I could walk over to Heather and give her a hug. "Where…why weren't you here…?" I reached my hand up to wipe away her tear.

"Cause I tried to hide from reality, when I realized how stupid I'm being and that you guys needed me here, that I needed to be here…" I told her, realizing how true those very words I spoke to her, are. Heather then pulled me into a hug and together we cried. We cried for the fact that we would never see our mother again. That she's gone and would never come back.

"I miss her Cat…" Heather sobbed into my shoulder.

"I miss her too sis…"

"We need to leave for the funeral…" My father spoke up suddenly and I pull away from Heather's hug gently.

"It'll be okay Heath…I don't know how, but it will be…" I said as I sniffed back my tears, and wiped under my eyes, hoping my make up didn't get to ruined. Now the next big step that seemed so big that I was afraid to even take it, but needed to, needed to so that I could move on. I took a hold of my sister's hand as we walked out of the house and I continued to hold it, almost like it gave me the strength to stand up and as we climbed into the car, I couldn't help but wish that Vincent could be here with me. I needed his strength.

**Vincent**

After talking with JT, I knew that soon Catherine would be attending her mother's funeral, and I wanted to be there for her. I know I couldn't be seen, so I put on my bald cap, and the jacket JT gave me. He had tried convincing me to stay here, where it's safe, where I wouldn't be seen, but I had somehow convinced and begged him enough that I could go as long as I stayed out of sight. Which really isn't a problem for me lately, as I'm becoming quite the expert of staying hidden in the shadows. I mean I have to right, if I need to stay of the grid in order to stay off of Muirfield's radar.

I stayed behind a few trees in the cemetery as I kept my eye on Catherine. Watching her standing there with her family. I wished I could be there, holding her hand, or just standing next to her, giving her as much comfort as I possibly could.

I looked up at the sky when I felt a raindrop on me and soon the rain started pouring down, but I stayed where I was. The people then left the cemetery, dropping flowers on Catherine's mother's grave as the walked by, some giving Catherine a hug, whispering words of comfort to her. Her father had tried to have Catherine come with them, but she stubbornly refused, even though it's pouring down raining. By now my clothes were soaked through, but I didn't care and when the crowd finally left and I made sure no one else is around I made my presence known.

**Catherine**

I looked up the second I felt his eyes on me, and I don't know why, or how, but I knew he'd show up here. Maybe it's cause I expected him to be? I don't know the exact reason, but I'm glad he is here. I gave him a small smile.

"Hey…" He said as he came beside me.

"Hey." I replied as I continued looking down at my mother's grave. I still couldn't believe that she is gone.

"How are you?" Such an ordinary question, I thought, a question that I usually know the answer to, but don't. I felt Vincent slip his arm around my shoulders and I let him, knowing that it would somehow give me the strength that I needed.

"You know, I used to know that answer, but, now I'm not so sure…" I said.

"You will be…you know…" He replied.

"I will be?"

"You will be okay, it might take sometime, but with time…"

"How can you possibly know…?" I questioned him.

"Because I'll be right here with you…we'll get through this together Catherine…I don't know how, but if we have each other…"

"And JT…" I said, cutting in, not wanting to forget the man who offered me to stay on his couch that night when Vincent saved me.

"And JT, the three of us…" Vincent said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we'll have each other…and because we have each other we can overcome anything."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review? **

**Here's my twitter account: ebcameron89 hope you guys follow me. **


End file.
